


脏雨

by bittermuffine



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermuffine/pseuds/bittermuffine





	脏雨

（一）  
又是那只黑猫。  
朴灿烈停下脚步，从雨伞的珠帘下和那双浅蓝色的猫眼对视。  
黑猫摇起尾巴，伸出小小的舌舔了舔被雨水打湿的爪子，冲着老旧公寓门口的男人长长地叫了一声。  
朴灿烈挠挠头，看看黑猫滴水的耳尖，叹口气，打开了生锈的安全门。黑猫竖起尾巴，踏踏地小跑过来，脚爪下不断绽开一朵一朵水花。  
湿漉漉的黑猫跟着他回了家，还赖着不走了

朴灿烈是去年年末和它相遇的。  
那一天南方的冬雨下了一整天，朴灿烈很晚才下班，在便利店吃了碗泡面，拎着草莓和公文包，裹紧毛呢大衣走在匆匆赶回家的路上。  
一声细细的猫叫停下了他的脚步。  
那是一只冻得瑟瑟发抖的黑猫。黑色的毛发每一缕都流淌着冰冷的雨水，无助地耷拉着，显得它瘦小又狼狈。  
朴灿烈本想带它到楼道里避一避雨，然而想了想一楼的更年期大妈，他没有贸然开门，只是蹲下去，小心翼翼地伸过去了一颗新鲜的草莓。  
黑猫眼睛亮了亮，很快吃完了，抬起小小的头看着他。  
朴灿烈又拿出一颗。  
黑猫吃得比上一颗还快，又期待地盯着朴灿烈手里的下一颗草莓。  
朴灿烈嘴角抽了抽，默默吐槽了一下黑猫的自来熟，还是听话地喂了过去。  
就这样喂了黑猫将近半袋草莓，朴灿烈跺跺蹲麻了的脚，稍稍犹豫，把雨伞放在了黑猫身边，安静地看了一眼正在注视着自己的猫，然后顶起公文包跑进了冷风冷雨里。  
本以为雨伞就此和自己说再见了，没想到第二天朴灿烈一出大门，就看到昨天那只黑猫乖巧地等在一旁，旁边是还挂着雨水的伞。  
水灵灵、圆溜溜的猫眼睛似乎在说快夸我快夸我。  
太可爱了。朴灿烈感叹道。  
一个男孩子的声音，还有一双清亮的眼眸突然在朴灿烈的眼前一闪而过。  
“嘿嘿，灿烈～烈烈烈～快夸我快夸我！”  
笑眼的主人这样喊着。  
朴灿烈呻吟一声，按住太阳穴，踉跄着靠在了门上。  
又是这样的记忆碎片，不知属于谁，不知属于哪里，零零散散，一粒一片，硌在心脏里面。  
黑猫轻轻地蹭了蹭他的裤脚，朴灿烈却没有理会，抓起伞跑开，小巷里空留凌乱的脚步回响。

思来想去那么久，还是把猫带回来了…  
朴灿烈胡乱揉了把湿湿的头发，毛巾搭在头上盯着舔毛舔得不亦乐乎的黑猫发呆。  
“喂，我可不会养东西啊，是你自己跟上来的，饿死我可不管。”朴灿烈随手一甩，毛巾正正好好挂在了椅子背上，“明天带你去…咦？”  
黑猫跳上桌子，闻了闻椅子上的毛巾，蹭着它打了个滚，微微咧嘴。  
这猫…是笑了吗？  
朴灿烈看着它眼睛都弯起来了，很满足的样子。  
之后，黑猫一眯眼，睡了。  
朴灿烈：“…”  
这其实是困了吧。  
黑猫很乖，不会乱叫，也不乱跑，甚至还会在朴灿烈拖着疲惫的身体回到家时，张开小爪子求抱抱。  
除了晚上非要黏着朴灿烈睡觉这一点，绝对是只绝世好猫。  
每次噩梦醒来，身边都有黑猫晾着肚皮睡得正香。朴灿烈抱紧猫热乎乎的身体，闭上眼睛，脑海里却全是梦里的男孩子染血的脸，身边劈头盖脸的大雨，再也睡不着。  
近几个月，这样的噩梦越来越频繁了，每次都是那个年轻的男孩子哭着，纤细的手伤痕累累，似乎是在和他道别，听不清在说着什么。  
之后就是猛地关上的铁门和不堪入耳的打骂声和哭喊声。  
再之后朴灿烈就会冷汗淋漓地醒来，眼泪不知何时打湿了整张脸庞。  
你到底是谁？  
你想让我知道什么？  
求求你…放过我…

山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。  
就在朴灿烈精神接近崩溃的时候，苏梨走进了他的世界。苏梨是个温柔的女孩子，相貌绝对谈不上出挑，但是性格温暖文静，谈起话来温风细雨，就像一团柔软的棉花，能稀释悲伤，予以安慰。  
如此一段时间后，朴灿烈和她走到了一起。不久就顺理成章地一起搬了家，合租了一个不会隔三差五掉落发霉墙皮的新房子。  
那个磨人的噩梦似乎也大有偃旗息鼓的迹象。  
身边的黑猫变成了女孩儿温软的怀抱，他也不用再天天吃着泡面对着猫喃喃自语了。  
朴灿烈的笑容变多了。  
黑猫似乎成了可有可无的存在。  
它看着朴灿烈亲吻，拥抱，在厨房说说笑笑。或者是周末的晚上，约会了一整天带着幸福的气息终于回到家，它竖起尾巴，眯着眼享受朴灿烈的抚摸。  
黑猫注视着一切。  
它不能说话，只好沉默。  
日子随着没完没了的雨水哗啦啦流走。

黑猫消失了。  
朴灿烈疯了一样寻找，连原来的小巷都去了，却遍寻不见。  
梦魇再次不期而至。回归后的梦境更加逼真，更加强烈。这次，朴灿烈看到那个男孩子仍然是那样绝望的眼神，鲜血染红了的手指，在雨中哭泣着，不同的是，朴灿烈听见了他的声音。  
他说，快逃！快逃！  
朴灿烈不由自主地大喊，却发现嗓子哑得难以发声，他痛苦地嘶吼起来。  
男孩子的表情突然变得惊恐，“灿烈…！”  
朴灿烈努力向前爬去，怎么也爬不回门边。那边的男孩子已经被拖回了门内，细细的手指夹在门缝里，好像还在挣扎，翻搅开的泥土晕染着深浅不一的血迹，棕红的雨水混浊地流淌着。  
朴灿烈在男孩子撕心裂肺的惨叫里惊醒。  
苏梨在身旁睡得恬静。  
他却突然看不清她的脸。  
他躺下，睁着眼在脸上摸了一把，湿湿的。  
东方已白。

听父母说，自己初三的时候出过事故。事故伤到了头，导致了部分记忆的丧失，但是除了做做噩梦，对日常生活并无影响，他也就没在意。而且据说罪犯很快就落网了，他们一家也在那次事件后去了另外一个城市。  
然而每到雨天，十年前的事情就阴魂不散，如影随形。  
朴灿烈越来越认识到，他可能忘了什么非常重要的事情。可想而知，那个事情并不美好，所以他的父母闭口不提，无论他怎么询问也绝不开口。  
那一定是非常重要，本该被深深篆刻在骨髓里，溶解在血液的东西。他总觉得必须找到。  
于是他废寝忘食地在十年前的报纸上搜寻，查找。  
功夫不负有心人，他终于翻到，十年前，在他生活的那个城市，有两个15岁的少年失踪了。一个被找回，一个至今下落不明。  
下落不明。  
朴灿烈捂住头，大眼睛泛起泪花。比以往更加狠戾的痛感在敲击头骨。

玻璃上的拍击声响得突兀，还夹杂着细小的刮擦声。  
朴灿烈骇了一跳，霍地站起，差点拽倒椅子。  
失踪了一周的黑猫，静静地蹲伏在窗外，眼睛犹如两盏鬼火，隔着水淋淋的玻璃幽幽地看过来。  
朴灿烈突然不敢开窗迎接久违的伙伴。  
苏梨出差了，家里只有朴灿烈孤零零地和窗外的黑猫对视。  
几十秒后，朴灿烈深吸一口气，划开了窗户。  
黑猫立刻跳了进来，把嘴里叼着的白色物件放在身前，就地舔起毛来。  
朴灿烈蹲下去，好奇地捡起那个白色的东西。诡异的触感一瞬间化作凉意窜上他的大脑。  
那是骨头和泥土的触感。  
骨头当啷落地，朴灿烈跌坐在地，盯着那段娇小的东西毛骨悚然。  
“呐，灿烈呀，你看，这是颈骨，每个人的颈骨都只有七块，”少年的声音透着炫耀，听上去得意洋洋的，“这可是我爸爸告诉我的呢，他可是个超厉害的法医…”  
七节骨节，尺寸偏小，这是小孩儿的颈骨。  
“啊——”  
朴灿烈抱住头，双目暴睁，歇斯底里地大叫起来。  
“咳…咳咳…呕…”他对着地面不住地干呕起来，棕黑的地板在他眼前摇晃。  
背后前所未有的黑色的恐惧猛扑下来，漆黑的爪子扣进朴灿烈的肩胛骨，把他压垮。  
朴灿烈的呻吟戛然而止，软绵绵地倒下，面朝下昏死过去。  
黑猫依旧沉默着，神情悲恸。  
窗外初夏的风，雾蒙蒙地流动着，水汽浓稠得搅不开。  
空气里蠕动着肮脏的，沉寂的湖蓝色和黑暗。

（二）  
边伯贤。  
朴灿烈跌跌撞撞地跟在黑猫身后，雨水没完没了地从他湿透的发梢流入眉毛，流进眼眶，打湿他的睫毛，把他洗礼得狼狈不堪。  
而浑身湿透的朴灿烈像是感受不到一样，无视偶路人的惊恐的眼光，嘴里反反复复地念叨着这三个字。  
边伯贤，边伯贤，边伯贤。  
仿佛闭上嘴巴，这个来之不易的名字就会溜之大吉。  
黑猫走走停停，总是回头看看魂不守舍的年轻男子。  
朴灿烈手指惨白，几乎与指缝间的白骨不分上下。

他是小巷里长大的孩子，巷子里家家户户各过各的小日子，交集并不多。  
在那个阴雨连绵的小巷里，他第一次遇见了边伯贤。  
边伯贤爱笑，知道的东西还多，朴灿烈很喜欢这个比自己大了半年的哥哥，喜欢总跟在他后面奶声奶气地叫哥，边伯贤甩也甩不掉。后来长大了，两个人进了同一所初中，改成了边伯贤天天跟在朴灿烈身后嘻嘻哈哈，上学放学如影随形。  
十五岁那年的栀子花开，情窦初开，却懵懂不自知。  
朴灿烈先发现了自己的不对劲。  
很没出息的，他选择了逃避，而边伯贤选择了表达。  
然而他退一步，边伯贤便进一步，最终还是在学校的后院里那一树桂花下，交换了彼此的气息，品尝了初吻的禁果。

黑猫终于停下了。  
朴灿烈在空旷的野地与初恋的颈骨十指相扣。  
他们面前是一小片奇怪的痕迹，像是被什么挖掘过的样子。  
我就在你面前了。  
朴灿烈听到边伯贤这样说到。  
他趴下来，小心翼翼地扒了扒表面的泥土，随后再也忍不住抽噎，扑倒在污秽的泥里放声大哭。

边伯贤的父亲是法医，据说为人正直刚烈，不知怎的和一个罪犯结了仇。  
初三那年，他和边伯贤像往常一样走在放学的路上，他装作不耐烦，快步向前，边伯贤在后面叽叽喳喳个不停，然后一声闷响。  
沉闷的声响敲开了另一个世界的大门。  
朴灿烈回头，看到正在缓缓倒下去的边伯贤。  
染血的棍子向他挥过来。

“快走！”  
朴灿烈拽着遍体鳞伤的边伯贤挣扎着爬到门口，铁皮嵌进手掌，大门豁啷啷地打开。  
然而，身后也传来男人们骂骂咧咧的声音。  
凉意顺着两人搀扶的手流淌进血液。  
边伯贤低下头，“快走，灿烈！”  
朴灿烈点点头，拼尽最后一丝力气挤出了门框，瓢泼大雨立刻拍打在脸上。  
边伯贤突然甩开两人的手，猛地推了朴灿烈一把。  
朴灿烈猝不及防，跌出好远。  
“快走！朴灿烈！快走！”  
朴灿烈第一反应就是用尽力气往回爬，然而边伯贤却做了一个截然相反的举动。  
朴灿烈震惊地看到他在努力关上铁门。  
不要！  
心底的嘶吼震耳欲聋，发出的却是嘶哑的嚎叫。

男人们赶到了。

“朴灿烈！快走！来不及了！”  
“不——！”朴灿烈看见自己在泥水里疯狗一样挣扎起来，怎么也够不到那扇门，怎么也抓不到男孩子的手。  
那是经年前的另一个自己，弱小、懦弱、摇摆不定。  
千疮百孔又苍白无力。  
梦里哭泣的男孩子一点点和边伯贤染血的脸颊重叠，凄厉的哭声一高一低，变成曲调诡秘的二重唱，钻得人脑仁生疼。  
边伯贤哭着被硬拖回去，白嫩的手指卡在门缝里，拉扯得几乎变了形。  
漩涡中央的朴灿烈无力地捂着脑袋，近乎麻木地承受着可怕回忆的磔磔怪笑。  
再之后，他肝胆俱裂地看到边伯贤断在门缝的漂亮的指头溅开血泊，听到从未听过的凄惨的哀鸣。  
眼前的污浊的雨水仿佛地狱的召唤，一颗一颗，先是透明的，后来越来越混浊，深深浅浅，连成一面无望的安详的湖蓝。  
不同于地狱红与黑的邪恶，而是一片冷漠的蓝。  
雨嬉闹着跑下云端，泥土自顾自地污浊。  
没人来救他们。  
时间似乎停止了。  
他听不到，也看不到。  
之后也许他是站起来了，也许还半死不活地迈出了步子，反正他终于踏空，落进山谷，撞了个头破血流。  
十载光阴，他才走出了那个山谷。  
从粘稠的冷色噩梦里惊醒，方觉自己原是梦中人。

谁先发现情感的萌芽又有什么意义呢，一直在付出行动的，是边伯贤啊。  
直到最后一刻，都是边伯贤啊。  
朴灿烈抓着毛毯，头发滴答滴答，红蓝交替的光烦躁地戳着他的眼球。  
他抬头向不远处的尸骸望去，是十年前如出一辙的满天湖蓝雾水。  
警察忙忙碌碌地来回走动，他疲惫地招手，想让黑猫到身边来。  
远远的黑猫的影子，随着一位警察的走过，忽然波纹似的晃动了一下。  
紧接着，另一双腿直接穿过了黑猫小小的身体。  
朴灿烈伸出的手僵在空中，雨点啪嗒啪嗒地打在手背。  
一人一猫沉默地相对。  
朴灿烈动弹不得，接连的刺激让他几乎要呕出来。  
黑猫轻轻抬了抬胡须，似乎想倾诉，然而却说不出任何一个字。于是它像原来一样走过来，蹭了蹭朴灿烈的手心，柔声撒娇。

回忆。  
“喂，灿烈灿烈你听说过吗，据说人死了之后会变成动物回来看朋友和亲人哦！”  
朴灿烈半信半疑地回头看了叽里呱啦讲了一路的边伯贤一眼，无奈地反问：“啊？真的假的啊…你爸爸不是法医吗？你还信这种东西？”  
边伯贤笑得灿烂：“诶～你怎么这么死板啊，这个传闻不是很有趣吗。”  
“那我死了以后，就变成黑猫回来找你吧。”  
朴灿烈蹙眉，猛地停下了脚步。  
“你在胡说什么？”  
边伯贤笑嘻嘻的，趁他张嘴往他嘴里怼了一根棒棒糖：“只是假设嘛，就这么说定了。”  
朴灿烈嘬一口嘴里的糖，草莓味的，甜得像边伯贤本人。

苦得，像回忆一样。

伯贤…对不起…  
对不起…  
朴灿烈讨厌自己。  
讨厌自己骨子里的懦弱，讨厌因此忘记过去，就此忘记最爱的人的自己。  
到头来，他什么也没记住。只会瑟瑟发抖地任由十年前的雨水冲去一切，然后浑浑噩噩地爬过下一个十年。  
对不起…还有，我爱你。  
黑猫嘴角翘起，像是在微笑。之后它含笑注视着朴灿烈泪痕斑斑的脸，身体渐渐变得透明，像一缕幽蓝的雾霭，消散在雨水里。

黑猫消失后，家里那个温柔风趣的女朋友也跟着消失了。  
朴灿烈如实告知了医生苏梨的事情，却对黑猫只字未提。  
按照医生的说法，苏梨是他自己想象出来的，并且谨慎地提醒了他精神分裂的可能。  
朴灿烈顺从了好意，决定治疗自己的精神状态。

接受治疗一周后，朴灿烈被允许亲自下葬。  
他抱着骨灰盒，向窗外看去。  
雾雨连天，成串的雨珠眼泪一样咬着雾气的尾巴坠落，好像永远没有尽头。  
记忆里纤弱的少年一直被困在那场瓢泼的脏雨里，从头到脚都被雨水冲刷浸泡，眼泪与雨水斑驳在脸上，渴望飘渺的尊严。  
朴灿烈呆滞地回头，倾盆大雨仿佛牢笼，不依不饶地席卷而下。  
其实，他也一直站在这场冷酷的大雨里，他们谁也没能逃脱。  
肮脏的雨点把他们染成最污浊的黑色，脚下是雨巷经年不干的泥土。  
安静房间里，湖蓝色静静地流淌，是被杀戮的灵魂最后的哀叹。  
他们两个，终于可以向前走了。走出少年的雨雾，走向各自的新生。  
END


End file.
